Life After Voldemort
by HarryPotter1315
Summary: This is my story about Lily Potter's journey through her Hogwarts years. This is my first story, so I'm really sorry if you don't like it. Please review, but don't be mean pleaseeeee.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody so this is my first story ever and I'm really scared you won't like it so… yeah… I don't own anything that comes up in this story.. except the ideas… like the characters I don't own.. stuff like that ok yeah. **

**Chapter 1 – Platform 9 ¾ **

"Mom hurrryyyy let's go! It's 10:50 already what if we miss the train?!" Lily Potter cried, with the nerves in her stomach getting the better of her.

"Lily Luna Potter, how many times do I have to tell you?!" Harry Potter said, sarcastically, with a smile on his face. "Your uncle Ron and I always got here around 10:56 so you have nothing to worry about. In my book, you're early."

"Fine, but can we please walk a little faster?" Lily pleaded with her father. '_Bloody Hell, I'm finally here, going to Hogwarts… What if I'm put in Slytherin?! What would Dad say… Of course, Albus was terrified at the fact of being put in Slytherin, but he said that the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor in an instant… but he looks like dad! I look more like mum… of course mum was in Gryffindor too…' _Thoughts like this had been running through Lily's head all day. Her parents had told her that everything would be okay, but she was still really nervous.

"Lily, sweetie, I promise you that everything will work out. You are going to love Hogwarts as much as your father and I did!" Ginny Potter told her daughter reassuringly. She had noticed how terrified her youngest child had looked, and she knew how she was feeling, because she had felt the same way her first year.

"I know mum, I'm just scared, what if I am put in Slytherin?" Lily finally came clean to her parents on what she had been worrying about all summer.

"If you are, we will be just as proud of you as we would be if you were put in Gryffindor. But believe me, if you want to be put in Gryffindor that badly, then you can ask the sorting hat. He will take your choice into account." Harry told her. He remembered having the same talk with his youngest son just 2 years before. He knew that his daughter was nervous, but he was 99% positive that she would be put in Gryffindor. He also knew that if it wasn't Gryffindor, it would most likely be Ravenclaw, because his daughter still trembled at the name Voldermort, and when he mentioned his old defense against the dark arts teachers and classes, she got really scared because she hated dark magic. So, that basically put being in Slytherin out of the question.

"Alright James, ready to go through?" Ginny asked her oldest son. He nodded and proceeded to lean casually against the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. As he did so, he slipped into the barrier, and disappeared. "Ok Al, you next!" Ginny told Albus. Albus did the same as he had just seem his brother do, and also disappeared into the barrier. "Lily, you ready?" Lily gulped, nodded, and her mother grabbed her trolley, and together they ran straight for the barrier and disappeared. Harry followed closely behind, and found himself on a completely different platform. He looked up and saw the sign that proclaimed 'Platform 9 ¾.' He jogged to catch up with the rest of his family, and found them talking to Ron and Hermione Weasley, his brother and sister in laws.

"Harry! How great to see you!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Ron gave him a big grin, then picked Lily up and spun her around.

"Lil, are you ready to go to Hogwarts?" Ron asked his niece. She nodded, but even he could see that she was very nervous. "Don't worry, you'll love it. I promise you." She smiled up at him, then heard the whistle that gave the warning that the train would be departing soon. She turned around to face her parents, fear written across her face, and ran straight into her mothers arms. Her father grabbed her trunk and put it onto the train, then pulled James and Albus into a quick hug before they jumped onto the train. Then, he squeezed the air out of Lily, and gave her a quick goodbye, and she too climbed onto the train. The three Potter children and the two Weasley's, Rose and Hugo, stuck their heads out of a compartment, and waved goodbye. Lily gulped as she felt the train begin to move, and pulled her head into the compartment. She was finally going to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The First Glimpse**

Lily sighed. She leaned her head against the cool window. She was really getting nervous now. They were 5 hours into the train ride, and everyone else in the compartment was chattering excitedly. She looked out the window, squinting to see if she could see any lights in the distance, but all she saw was the raindrops pelting against the window, and the darkness of the evening. Then, she heard the compartment door open.

"Hey guys, I've just been up to the conductor. He says we should be arriving in about 20 minutes! Oh hey, who's this?" the blonde boy asked the others.

"This is Lily. Lily, this is Scorpius Malfoy." Albus told her.

"Scorpius?! The one Uncle Ron always talks about?!" Lily remembered her uncle going on and on about someone named Draco Malfoy, and how he now had a son a year younger than Al, and from what she had heard, Scorpius was heading the same direction as Draco had. Death Eater Pathway. At least that's what her brothers had told her.

"Lil, we lied. We didn't want Uncle Ron knowing that Scorpius was our friend. He's actually really nice. And, he's in Gryffindor!" James told his younger sister, and smiled at Scorpius. Scorpius just continued staring at Lily. Lily didn't notice though. She couldn't get over the fact that all along, her brothers had been friends with Scorpius, while she was thinking he was a horrible person, still supporting Voldemort even though he wasn't alive anymore.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Scorpius." Lily finally got out. Scorpius just gulped. '_she's so beautiful. How the bloody hell did I never know that my friends never had such a gorgeous little sister!?' _Lily noticed him staring and could feel a blush begin to creep up the back of her neck. She shook it off. Why was it always that whenever someone stared at her she blushed?! She didn't think it any different than if one of her brothers was staring at her. She was only 11, after all.

"Hey guys, look!" Al yelled, pointing out the window. Lily turned her head towards the window, and gasped. There were lights in the distance! They must be really close now. She reached into her bag, that aunt Hermione had charmed with an undetectable extension charm and grabbed her Hogwarts robes. She quickly put them on, and by the time she had finished, the train was almost completely stopped. She grabbed her bags, and followed her brothers out of the compartment. She was really nervous now. She jumped off the train, and immediately heard the voice that her parents had told her about.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" She heard Hagrid call. She followed the voice, and tracked it to the biggest man she had ever seen. She was not as surprised as the others though, because her parents had told her many great things about Hagrid. She smiled up at him. "Ah, Hello! You mus' be Lily!" Hagrid said, grinning down at her. She nodded, then turned to look around. She spotted Hugo, and walked over to him. They looked at each other, gave each other very frightened looks, and began to walk, quite quickly because of Hagrid's large steps, and walked towards the lake.

When they reached the lake, they climbed into a boat, and as soon as Hugo had sat down, the boats lurched forward, and set off across the lake. Lily looked up, and saw what she had dreaming about all summer. She had her first sighting of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Sorting Ceremony**

Lily felt the boat hit the shore, and along with that, she felt her heart drop to her feet. She glanced at Hugo, who looked equally terrified. They climbed out of the boat, and started to walk up to the castle.

They entered through the double doors, and looked up to see Professor Longbottom standing and the top of the stairs, waiting for them to reply. Lily relaxed a little. She new that Professor Longbottom and her father were very good friends, so she knew that there was at least one friendly face in Hogwarts.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments…." At this Lily zoned out. She knew that she should really be listening, but she basically knew it by heart, because her brothers had talked about it so much. '_I really hope I'm put in Gryffindor, if I'm not, what would dad do?!_'

"We're ready for you now." Professor Longbottom announced. Lily gulped, and walked into the Great Hall with her fellow classmates. She gasped as she walked in. She had, of course, heard her brothers go on and on about how amazing the Great Hall was, but when you saw it in person, well, Lily was speechless.

"Now, when I call your name…" Lily zoned out again. She was more nervous than she had ever felt before. Then, she heard "Weasley, Hugo." She looked at Hugo. His face was paler than pale, and he slowly walked up to the stool. He sat down, and almost instantly, the sorting hat shouted "Gryffindor!" Lily cheered with the rest of the first years, and the Gryffindor's. They went through a few more students, then "Potter, Lily." Lily nearly choked. She climbed the stairs, and sat down on the stool.

"_Ah, a Potter, with genes of a Weasley. Seeing as both your mother and father were in Gryffindor, and you have a lot of bravery, we had better put YOU in _GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted the last word out for the whole hall to hear. Lily smiled and jumped off the stool to join Hugo and the rest of her fellow Gryffindor's.

"Hey, Lily!" Lily heard her name when she sat down. She looked across the table, to see Scorpius grinning at her. "Congratulations! Your parents will be so proud!"

"Lil, good job!" James told her.

"Congrats, Lil!" Albus said, grinning. Lily smiled weakly, finally feeling the hunger that she knew had been there for a while, but she had been too nervous to notice. She heard the clinking of cups, and heard Professor McGonagall say-

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! A special welcome to all of our first years, and welcome back, to all those who have been before. Well, I know you all must be starving, so I have only two words to say – Tuck in!" Professor McGonagall grinned, and there was a collective gasp as the platters and plates before the students filled with food of all kinds. Lily reached for the nearest thing she could find. She didn't care what it was. She was so hungry!

"Hungry, are you? I remember my first year… Of course, it was only last year…" Scorpius told her. "The food was amazing. My first year was by far the most fun I've had in my whole life. I really think your going to like it here." He grinned at Lily, and Lily could see the slightest bit of a blush creep up his face. She shook it off. She thought she had caught him glance at her a bit more than normal, but… it couldn't be. Could it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – double trouble**

Lily nearly ran down to breakfast, she couldn't wait to get her schedule! She fell onto the bench and almost immediately, the schedules were passed out. Lily liked all of her classes. She was especially excited for Charms, and it was her first class of the day!

"Come on, Lil!" Hugo said, and Lily's new friend, Lexi Longbottom, grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She managed to grab a piece of toast before being pulled off to Professor Flitwick's room.

"Good morning, Class!" Professor Flitwick said cheerfully from the top of a large pile of books. "Take your seats, quickly now! Now, today we are going to be learning about one of the most basic wand movements. The swish and flick! Come on everyone, that's right!" Lily did what she was told, and professor Flitwick was pleased. "Oh, well done! You're all so quick, we can go on to levitation today! Now, repeat after me. Wingardium Leviosa!" the class repeated, and soon they were moving on to the full spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hugo said, and it worked. His feather rose up, up, up into the air. Hugo grinned. Lily tried, and got the same results. They were very pleased. Lexi got it on her third try.

"Well done!" Professor Flitwick cried.

As soon as Charms was over, Lily and Hugo raced to the Owlrey to tell their parents about getting Wingardium Leviosa on their first try. Then, they realized they had an hour before their next class, so they headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Quidditch Fliers!" Lily recited the password, relieved that it was such an easy one to remember.

"Ah, yes, Quidditch. I hope to see Gryffindor win the house cup this year!" The fat lady said as she swung her portrait aside to let them in. They climbed through and into the common room. Hugo went up to the boys dormitories, as he had not slept last night from too much excitement. Lily sat down on the couch and began her essay on the 'History of Swish and Flick' for professor Flitwick. A few minutes later she heard someone else come in, and sit down next to her. She looked up to see Scorpius looking at her intently.

"Hi, Scorpius!" Lily said. He smiled at her, and she though she saw, once again, a blush creep up his neck and into his cheeks.

"Lily. I've been wanting to talk to you! How are you liking Hogwarts? What classes have you had so far?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh, it's simply wonderful! Mum and Dad were right. I love it!" Lily exclaimed happily. Scorpius grinned.

"I knew you would. Everyone does! Oh… I thought you might want to know…. I got my schedule today, like everyone else, of course… anyways… I'm signed up for all first year classes! Apparently I 'did bad and did not pass my end of the year exams!' or at least that's how I heard it… McGonagall agree's with me, and we think that Grandfather Malfoy had something to do with it… He's been disappointed in me ever since the sorting had put me in Gryffindor. Well, at least I'll be with y…" he trailed off, and the fading blush suddenly deepened. Lily smiled. '_he was going to say you… I know he was…' _She was starting to catch on to what everyone else had realized the first time they saw Lily and Scorpius together.

Scorpius had fallen in love with Lily as soon as he had laid eyes on her.


End file.
